


When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back.

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post Episode: s03e12 Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monty asks Jasper to stay, so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back.

**Author's Note:**

> title shamelessly stolen from Always by Panic! At The Disco. jonty this season has been so sad to witness bc they aren't bffs right now in canon and that's been making me sadder by the episode this season but like after this episode i can't deal with them not at least trying to talk things through so i was just like alright time to rewrite the ending so i can deal with it

            Monty sighed. They had barely escaped the wrath of Emerson with their lives, Sinclair was dead, and he still felt nothing but loneliness weighing down on him. He wanted Jasper to stay. He didn’t know if he wanted to talk to him, or give him a hug, or to just collapse on the ground and hope Jasper was there to help him through the mess he was starting to become. He had barely kept it together since he had been forced to kill his mother, and flinched anytime that anybody tried to give him a pat on the back or lay a gentle hand on his shoulder to try helping him feel better. Monty knew his mom was as much his mom as Jasper’s, and knew it had to be upsetting him too, but he couldn’t help but be selfish in his mourning. He just wanted to be left alone, but wanted to be left alone with Jasper still somewhere close. He couldn’t lose him too. He had lost too much already.

            “Stay,” Monty said before Jasper tried to go away with Bellamy and Clarke. He gulped and waited for Jasper’s response while biting his nails, nervousness and fear taking over him. He didn’t get any sort of verbal response, but Jasper just nodded his head in understanding and walked away from Bellamy and Clarke, who turned to each other with knowing looks on their faces and waved them away.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Jasper asked once they had found a room to stay in. Monty shook his head no, tears threatening to spill, and Jasper just gave him a look of pity that he couldn’t control. Monty could feel Jasper’s pity without even having to look at him, and turned around to give him a glare. Jasper sighed and tried to put a hand on Monty’s shoulder after Monty turned his head back around to purposely look away from him while sitting on his bed, and Monty flinched back for a reason he couldn’t quite figure out.

            “Don’t,” Monty told him, not enough anger left in him to make it sound the least bit threatening.

            “I’m sorry,” Jasper whispered and took a few steps to sit on the other bed in the room.

            “It’s not your fault,” Monty mumbled, “It’s mine. It’s all my fault.”

            “No, it’s not; none of this is your fault!” Jasper yelled, causing Monty to curl up into a ball, “None of this,” He paused, “Is your fault.” He walked over to sit next to Monty on his bed, and Monty let him wrap one arm around his shoulders. Monty broke. He started sobbing, screaming, letting out every single emotion he had bottled up inside him the past few days, and Jasper was there for him. Monty started to tremble and found it getting harder to breathe, but he had finally let it all out. He yelled about how none of this was fair, about how he just wanted his mom back, about how he wouldn’t have ever wanted to go to earth if he had known what was going to happen. Jasper lowered his arm to wrap it around Monty’s waist and pull him in closer to him, letting him lean on him and cry into his shirt sleeve.

            After a while, there was only silence filling the room. Monty’s eyes were tinged red, and he had a blank look on his face signaling he had no idea what to do now. He decided on letting his head lean up against Jasper’s shoulder as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, finally feeling like he had gotten everything out in the open. It wasn’t suddenly better now, but he finally felt less alone. He separated himself for Jasper, but only so he could pull him in for a proper hug. It had been too long. Monty wrapped his arms around Jasper’s waist, squeezing him tight, and rested his head up against Jasper’s chest. Jasper just held him, glad to have his best friend safe in his arms again for the time being. They could die at anytime, and they both definitely knew it after the events of that day, and neither of them wanted to die still ignoring each other.

            “It’ll be okay,” Jasper assured Monty in whispers as he ran his fingers through Monty’s hair, knowing that was one of the few things that almost always calmed him down and made him feel better. Monty sniffled and Jasper felt a few more tears on his shirt, and pulled Monty in tighter, letting him know that he was there for him, always.

            Monty got tired after a while. _Crying really does take a lot out of you,_ he thought. He was still wrapped up in Jasper’s arms, which, if he were being honest, felt like a warm safe home at the moment, and as much as he didn’t want to let go of him he knew that he had to go to sleep soon. He could feel himself falling in and out of sleep when he had his eyes closed for more than about a minute, and told Jasper.

            “Tired,” was all he said, and Jasper slowly pulled Monty off of him before he inevitably would fall asleep with Jasper still sitting up.

            “Go to sleep,” Jasper replied and ruffled Monty’s hair, overjoyed to see that it brought a small smile to his face. Even though the smile was a small one, the fact that he was smiling was astounding to Jasper. He started to take the few steps towards his bed when he felt arms wrapped around the back of his waist.

            “Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?” Monty said, a look of sadness and fear on his face. He was worried that he would get some of the same nightmares Jasper had after Maya’s death, and wanted somebody right next to him just in case.

            “Sure,” Jasper shrugged. They lied down on the bed facing each other, Monty looking exhausted but somehow content, and Jasper looking the most relieved Monty had seen him since they landed on the ground and found out that the air wasn’t toxic. Monty wrapped one of his arms around Jasper’s side, needing to know that he wouldn’t leave him. Jasper silently told him he would never leave his side again by wrapping his own arm around Monty’s side and tugging him the slightest bit closer. Jasper gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and Monty gave him a huge smile and took a deep breath, finally feeling like it was okay to fall asleep. He still had Jasper by his side, and as long as he had Jasper, he would be okay.


End file.
